<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snuggles by diamondRings_andThingslikethat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832415">snuggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondRings_andThingslikethat/pseuds/diamondRings_andThingslikethat'>diamondRings_andThingslikethat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mrs. &amp; Mrs. West [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Cute Kids, Drabble, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Married Life, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Post-High School, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondRings_andThingslikethat/pseuds/diamondRings_andThingslikethat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night with Cat and the kids</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cat Valentine/Jade West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mrs. &amp; Mrs. West [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snuggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually when Jade was away on long trips, the kids joined Cat in bed. Usually Jazelle would fall asleep in there after several storytimes that Cat coaxed her into, always with the purpose of trying to make her stay. (It'd been like this since she was three.) And, the boys would join the two of them at some point in the night. </p><p>Maverick, no matter what, slept at the foot of the bed, curled up like a puppy while Malcolm always slept on his back, in Jade's spot. Cat slept closer to Jazelle, for no reason other than the fact that she was more used to having Jazelle in bed with her. </p><p>Tonight was no exception to any of that. </p><p>Jade was in France and Cat was surrounded by kids.</p><p>She was colder now than she was most nights, but it had been a very long day. Now, that she was down, she had no energy to get back up. Least of all for something as basic as heat. So, she tossed an arm over Jazelle and pulled her little yet ever growing body closer to her to cuddle for warmth. </p><p>Jazelle stirred, put a hand on her face and pushed, forcing some space. </p><p>"Ugh, Mom, you're making me so hot!" she whined, turning her back to Cat and scooting over a bit. </p><p>It was little things that Jazelle did that hurt her feelings sometimes. Now, was definitely one of those times. She didn't have time to dwell. Not when another tiny arm flung itself over her waist. Malcolm, half asleep and semi alert, turned from his back to side, spooning her the best way his little body would allow. </p><p>"I'll cuddle with you, Mommy." He yawned, blinking through closed lids. </p><p>Cat felt herself tearing up as she turned over to face him. She pulled his as close as close could get. Keeping his arm around her waist, he made himself more comfortable. He gave her a kiss, eyes still shut, before burying his face in her neck and give her waist the tightest squeeze, holding it for a few seconds before releasing her but keeping his arm in place. </p><p>Cat's heart was literally glowing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>